


His Highness of Hypothermia

by BurakkuKitsune



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurakkuKitsune/pseuds/BurakkuKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Len’s powers get out of control and he runs off to live in an Ice palace, meanwhile Barry is forced to help bring him back by a pissed off Princess Lisa.</p><p>Loosely based on the movie 'Frozen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Highness of Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xielenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xielenia/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend's Birthday because Coldflash is just too cool to resist. And I can't help getting chills just thinking about reading more of it <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR!!! <3<3<3 I hope you like it! I tried to finish this in a flash, but alas I seem to have frozen up at a certain point thus so far it is only half of the story. I will try to finish it as fast as I can though :)
> 
> (excuse my puns)
> 
> The title was inspired by this list http://gorogues.tumblr.com/post/123511059012/rogue-nicknames  
> because I laughed so hard reading them, and well, when I came across His Highness of Hypothermia I knew I had to write this crazy thing.
> 
> Also another one of my friends made some lovely fanart of Oliver's cameo! Check it out here: http://stove-rogers.tumblr.com/post/125206728995/this-wont-make-sense-unless-you-read-his-highness

Lisa looked around in shock at the total devastation her brother had left behind in his wake. From the frozen corpse of her, previously assumed but now definitely deceased, father, to the ice covering every inch of their throne room, to the shocked faces of the court and lastly the blasted doors her brother had just stormed out off. An icy wind blew in from what seemed to be a completely snow covered courtyard beyond. Len had really outdone himself this time.

“Err...” she eloquently stated when faced with the questioning looks of the nobility currently present. She mentally cursed her brother for leaving her in this mess. She had no idea how she was supposed to explain that, not only had their king ice powers; he had also used said powers to kill the previous king, who they had all assumed was already dead. She inhaled sharply and gathered her resolve, there was no way she was going to let her brother run off and leave her to clean up after him.

She gave a stern look around the room and beckoned for Mick to step forward.

“Mick, you’re in charge. I’m going after my wayward brother.”

Mick grinned at the sound of shocked gasps echoing all around the room. While Mick was known as the king’s best friend he was also a well-known hothead, prone to very impulsive decisions that usually led to property damages. Lisa trusted that the nobles would be too scared of Mick to really try and cause any kind of upheaval while she was gone. She threw another scowl in their direction to quell any objections they might try to raise.

One guy apparently had not gotten the message and spoke up, albeit in a very squeaky voice.

“Uhm, Princess Lisa, if I may be so bold?”

She wanted to tell him no, but the sooner she listened the sooner she could get out of there and track down Len. It didn’t stop her from sending her angriest glare his way though. She smirked in pleasure as the man squeaked in terror before continuing in a high-pitched voice.

“Uhm, it would appear that His Royal Highness might have perhaps frozen the entire kingdom, Princess, I mean, uhm, Your Highness?”

Shit, what was she supposed to say now? What would Len say in a situation like this? Well the usual Len, the cold and calculating Len who always had a plan, not the one who froze everything and ran off leaving her to deal with his mess. Ugh, this entire situation was giving her a headache.

“I’m sure the King will fix everything as soon as I drag him back here. He must have been merely shocked to find out he possesses such great magical powers. I am sure once he has gotten used to them he will return everything to the way it was. We shouldn’t see this as a curse, but as a blessing, after all who would dare to attack us now? What other Kingdom can say that their King can douse their enemies into an eternal winter just by willing it so? You should not fear your King. Instead stand proud in the knowledge that all who opposed us will run away in fear. Now, if you are all quite done questioning me, I haven’t got time for this anymore.”

There, that sounded suitably convincing. She hadn’t been living with Len for all those years without picking up how to come up with convincing lies on the fly. Len had shown her that as long as you acted confident and intimidating you can convince anyone to agree to your viewpoint. Personally, Lisa preferred seducing her targets, but well, even she could acknowledge that in this case Len’s methods were a lot more conducive to success.

There were no further protests as she made her way out of the now door-less doorway. She would need help to track down her brother and she knew just who to get. If Lenny was right the kid was a bleeding heart anyway and besides no one denied Lisa anything, _ever_.

~*~

Len looked around at the snowy mountains around him. He had at least remembered to grab his parka and goggles when passing one of his secret hideouts, not that the cold bothered him, but it made him feel more like himself again. He would become Captain Cold now, no Longer King Leonard Snart. Lisa could rule Central; she would be a wonderful queen.

He could do this, it would be great. There would be stories of the great Captain Cold in his secret Ice castle high up in the mountains, a feared and renowned thief across all the kingdoms. He wouldn’t be able to see Lisa, not until he could be certain he wouldn’t lose control again, but she had Mick to keep her company. They would be fine without him.

And even if they weren’t, he couldn’t go back anyway. His secret was out in the open. The entire kingdom now knew that their king was the infamous Captain Cold. That their king was a thief in his spare time and while it had ensured their kingdom’s prosperity, he doubted his secret identity would be met with any rejoicing. Then there was the small matter of him releasing his powers in front of everyone and killing his father. The bastard deserved it, and much worse, but had he not lost control of his emotions he would have preferred a slightly more subtle approach.

There was nothing for it now though. He’d just build a new life in the mountains, and he’d start with a castle. He stretched out his arms and felt the ice wrap all around his hands and forearms. He slammed them down into the snow, big pins of solid ice rising all around him. He had never stretched his powers this far before. It was liberating and exhilarating to test his limits to the fullest. He tried to create more difficult shapes, a spiralling staircase, a couple of towers, a huge throne that was even more impressive than the one back in Central.

He kept spikes around the castle though and added a couple of traps and secret passageways in case someone decided they wanted to bother him. It was a castle suitable for a villain and he couldn’t help but feel pleased at that. Perhaps he could play with some of the heroes running around the kingdoms once he was certain he had his powers back under control.

Once he was done creating furniture and adding some finishing touches to make the entire castle seem extra menacing, he threw himself onto his newly made ice-bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

Now what was he supposed to do? He hadn’t exactly brought anything to entertain himself with. Was he supposed to sing songs for amusement? Create ice sculptures and snowmen all day? He really should have thought this all through a bit more. Of course that was the whole problem, he hadn’t thought at all. He didn’t even bring any food. He growled in annoyance at the idea of having to go out and hunt.

He tossed around on his bed, unable to get comfortable. There was a reason people didn’t usually sleep on bed made of ice, the cold may not bother him but a sore back certainly would. Perhaps he should go out and steal some stuff to decorate his new castle tomorrow.

~*~

Lisa was tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for someone to open the door. The house was rather boring for someone with such incredible powers to live in, but they couldn’t all live in palaces she supposed. Still, a few gold touches might really liven up the place. Before she could reach out and turn their mailbox a much more beautiful gold, the door swayed open.

A young woman was looking at her in shock, a reaction she had received more than once in her life. She assumed it was because of her beauty and not because most people didn’t expect their monarchs to make house calls.

“Your Highness? May I ask what you are doing here? If you are looking for my father he is on duty at the moment.”

Ah, so this had to be Iris West. Len had informed her Barry was living with his adoptive father and sister.

“I’m not here to see your father.”

“Eddie isn’t here either. They’re usually on shift together.”

Was she doing this on purpose? Lisa didn’t have time for this. Why would she come all the way to see some of her guards when she could simply have them summoned to come to her. The girl had to have noticed her entire front yard being covered in snow. Obviously she needed someone a lot more skilled than simple guards.

“I’m looking for Barry Allen.”

Suddenly the girl’s sweet disposition changed completely and she narrowed her eyes at Lisa in distrust. Didn’t she know it was impolite to scowl at ones princess? Then again she could appreciate some sibling protectiveness.

“What do you want with Barry?”

“It’s a matter of great importance, official government business, saving the kingdom and all that.”

“You need my brother to help you save the kingdom?” Iris exclaimed incredulously.

She was looking at Lisa like she was a crazy person. This girl was really getting on Lisa’s last nerves. Her fingers were itching to turn some of the girl’s precious stuff golden. Did she not understand the meaning of great importance?

“Just fetch him for me.”

“I can’t.”

“What?!” Lisa exclaimed outraged.

That was it. Lisa was going to turn their entire house golden, perhaps even Iris as well. Surely one citizen wouldn’t be missed all that much.

“He’s not here. He left for STAR Labs when the snow set in.”

Just great, now she would lose even more time. Without bothering to reply she stalked off towards STAR Labs. Its location was probably the worst kept secret in the entire kingdom and she couldn’t understand why that creep Wells kept insisting that everyone who found them had achieved some great feat. The last time she’d been there had been with Len and her father and she would’ve been happy never to go there again.

She could hear Iris mumble something about royalty followed by the sound of a door being slammed shut. However in comparison to Wells, Iris’ behaviour was downright pleasant.

~*~

Barry was pacing the halls of STAR Labs when the alarms went off. He was still cursing about how the entire kingdom had been covered in snow and ice just after Ronnie and Caitlin left for their honeymoon. Firestorm would’ve been a great help in this weather, while Barry himself felt rather useless. Even his day job, which consisted of delivering packages all across the kingdom, had become all but impossible because of the sudden change in weather.

His activities as the Flash had also come to somewhat of an abrupt halt this morning when the lake underneath his feet had turned into solid ice and he’d gone slipping into a solid rock formation. By the time he regained consciousness his body had cooled down so much that he’d had to drag himself home. At least no bad guys had been around to see his walk of shame.

Still he’d been having a pretty crappy day already, and now they had an intruder as well? He just hoped it wasn’t anyone too dangerous. His powers still hadn’t returned completely, despite the layers of sweaters he was wearing.

When he saw the woman aggressively hitting on Cisco he realised it was someone very dangerous indeed. Just as he was about to go and save Cisco, who was looking rather flushed at all the attention, Doctor Wells rolled in.

“Ah, Princess Lisa, how may we be of service?”

Barry had expected the man to show a bit more surprise at their monarch’s presence, but Doctor Wells always did seem to know more than he let on. Increasingly curious Barry tried to communicate with Cisco through facial expressions alone and figure out why she was here. Cisco however seemed stuck on mouthing omg and flicking his eyes from Barry to the princess.

“I’m looking for—ah there he is. Mr Allen!”

“Me?” Barry sputtered in surprise. The princess was here looking for him?

“You are a hard man to track down Mr Allen. Barry. I’m going to call you Barry. Mr Allen is so formal. You may call me Princess.”

The smirk she sent his way while sashaying towards him sent shivers down his back. He really didn’t like where this was going. What could the princess want with him? He hoped it had nothing to do with _him_.

“Hmm,” The princess hummed, as she was walking around Barry while scrutinising him from all angles.

“I thought you’d look a bit more impressive. “

She gestured towards the upper layer of his sweater mound. The sweater was knitted in soft blue wool and there was an adorable picture of a reindeer on it. Barry flushed. He liked that sweater. Iris had gotten it for him last Christmas. It wasn’t what he would’ve worn when meeting the princess for the first time though, still she didn’t have to insult it.

“I don’t like the cold.” He gritted out defensively.

The princess let out a laugh at that.

“I’m sure you don’t,” she replied with a smile. Barry wasn’t sure why but he had the distinct impression he was being indulged. There was a telling twinkle in her eye that said she found this entire situation very entertaining.

A second later it was gone however and she went from teasing him to pointing at him threateningly.

“I need your help.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I’ll be able to deliver anything in this weather, or at least not as fast as our service promises, but I will definitely do my best.” Barry said with a smile.

“Oh you are adorable. Len didn’t mention that part.”

Barry gasped. Len, no the King had mentioned him? To his sister? This was bad. This was very bad.

“Len told me you’re the Flash, kid.”

“He did what?!” Barry was furious.

“I can’t believe he told you! He promised! We had a deal! That lying bastard!”

“Careful there, that’s my brother you’re talking about.”

Barry swallowed at the threat in her voice. Right, her brother, the King, whom he had just insulted, in front of her. Way to go Barry Allen, not only could she have him thrown in jail for his vigilante activities now they could also add slander to the list of his crimes.

He groaned into his hands. He never should’ve struck that deal with Len. How could he have believed that man? He went around pretending to be Captain Cold in his spare time for crying out loud! Barry was such a sucker. Of course Len would betray him, after all who would believe Barry if he said their King was a thief? He hadn’t even told Doctor Wells or Cisco and Caitlin. No one would believe him now.

“Look I honestly don’t have time for your pity party. My brother is missing and I need you to find him.”

Barry looked up in shock. Len was missing? Had he planned another heist without Barry finding out about it? Had something gone wrong when Barry wasn’t there to stop him? Oh god, what if Len had decided to go to Starling and tried to steal from the Queens?

“What happened? Did that idiot go to Starling?” Barry wasn’t sure when he’d moved to start clutching the princess’ dress in his desperation for answers, but the nasty glare she shot his way as she tried to shove him off made him immediately take a few steps back, holding up his hands in apology.

“No, why would he go to another kingdom?” Lisa heaved a deep sigh.

“Look, his powers got out of control. And he may have freaked out a bit and ran off towards the mountains. Of course now the entire kingdom has been plunged into winter and everyone is freaking out. And this is all giving me a headache, so I really need you to Flash up to whichever mountain he’s hiding out on and bring him back here.”

That was—That actually made sense. They had assumed there was a new kind of meta-human running loose, but Captain Cold’s powers growing would also explain everything freezing over. Did Lisa know her brother was Captain Cold? Barry didn’t dare to ask, especially with Wells there as well. He would be angry Barry had decided not to share that kind of information. Of course Len had made him promise, and well _Barry_ didn’t break _his_ promises.

“Well?” She arched her eyebrows dangerously.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?! You’re just going to leave my brother out there to die?! I thought you were a hero?! Never mind that, I order you to retrieve _your King_!”

She was panting in anger and Barry cringed away from the power of her outburst. Their princess was really scary. He did not want to see what would happen to the kingdom if she got to rule, then again Cold was also pretty scary. Maybe he should just try to stay away from all royalty in the future.

“No, of course I wouldn’t just leave him out there to _die_! I mean, I _literally_ can’t. My powers, they don’t work too well in the cold. I could run for maybe a few miles but I wouldn’t be able to maintain that speed for much longer.”

“Are you telling me that my brother’s powers are your weakness? Oh, this is too good. I can’t even believe my brother’s life anymore.”

She started to look a bit crazy around the eyes and Barry decided to take another few steps backwards. He really did want to help Len though.

Lisa seemed to suddenly deflate, despondently looking down at her hands, before balling them up into fists.

“Damn. I guess I’ve wasted all this time tracking you down for nothing. I should—I should go and find him myself then.”

Barry couldn’t just let her go. He may not have his super speed, but he knew these mountains. He knew every cliff and pathway, every place Len could’ve gone to find shelter. He couldn’t let the princess set out alone. There was too much danger lurking that high up in the mountains. He was a hero with or without his powers.

“Wait!” Lisa turned from where she was making her way back towards the door.

“I can still help you. I know my way around here. And I can still move faster if we need to get out of a pinch, probably. Just not as fast. I think?”

He looked at Cisco for confirmation who gave a weak smile and nodded.

“Fine. But he’s coming too!” She exclaimed whilst pointing at a sputtering Cisco.

“Oh I really couldn’t, I should stay here with Doctor Wells. Provide back-up.”

Cisco said, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of going out into the snowstorm that was now raging outside.

“You should go Cisco. With the ice, most of our communications systems are down anyway. Perhaps you could try to get them back up? I will stay here and take care of STAR Labs.”

“If you’re sure,” Cisco replied, his shoulders drooping. He looked over at Lisa once and that seemed to give him enough courage to scramble off and start grabbing things, throwing them in a bag and following Lisa as she strutted out the door.

Lisa gave a smug smile as they set off, and Barry had to wonder if he’d just been played. After all, Captain Cold had managed to manipulate him more than once already. Barry groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

~*~

Len had managed to find a cottage not too long a walk from his new palace. It was occupied, but he wasn’t a master thief for nothing and he needed to eat.

He usually planned his heists to the tiniest details, but right now he was stealing from peasants and really what kind of security could they have?

Getting inside was always the easiest. He froze the doorknob and then crunched it in his hand. The door swung open into a silent hallway. He could hear voices coming from further in the house where he assumed the owners were gathered, but instead made his way towards what looked to be the kitchen. There was no one around, but their shelves were stocked. He grabbed anything that looked edible and stuffed it in his parka. The big pockets were the second best thing about it, right after how _cool_ he looked in it of course.

He smirked to himself. He would have to remember that one for the next time he ran into the Flash. He was sure the kid secretly loved his puns. They were the coolest.

His pockets stuffed with food and snacks, he grabbed a case of beer and silently made his way towards the staircase.

He heard a noise coming from the living room and footsteps coming his way. Without even thinking about it his powers lashed out and he looked around in shock as not only the door towards the hallway was frozen over, but the rest of the entire hallway as well. Even the stairs were coated in a glistening layer of ice.

He might have to cool off on using his powers around people until he got his control back. He only hoped the people behind the door were alright. He didn’t actually want to kill any of his subjects.

He sighed in relief when he heard shouting and people slamming against the door. The Ice would melt soon enough because of the warmth of their fire.

He hurried up the stairs and grabbed the first thick blanket he could find. The cold might not have bothered him, but his back sure had after he woke up from his nap.

He left the house, resolving to find a different way to gather food the next day.

~*~

Lisa looked at the sign of the shop and ordered Barry to wait for her outside. He half-heartedly spluttered some protests, but he was obviously more concerned with the lovely Cisco, who was climbing up a hill and fiddling with some sort of device in his hands.

Lisa loved smart men, especially smart men who came in adorable packages. The Flash was rather cute too, but her brother would kill her if she even though of making a move. Besides Cisco seemed to at least respect her position, whilst the Flash tended to forget proper decorum the moment her brother was mentioned. It was rather sweet she supposed. She wondered how long it would take for Len to crack if she showed up with that boy trailing in her wake. Perhaps if he still refused to come home, she should start flirting outrageously with him. Not only was she convinced it would work, it would also be super entertaining.

Her brother may not have mentioned his interest in Barry Allen, as he did in the Flash. But as soon as she saw the boy she understood Len’s obsession a lot more. No wonder he didn’t want to give up his Captain Cold persona when she confronted him. He got to play around with pretty boys and show off his powers. Perhaps she should join him in the future. Cisco could he her nemesis instead.

With a smile she entered the door, the ‘Ye Olde Queen ‘s Trading Post – and sauna’ sign swaying behind her.

Her good mood dissipated as snow under the sun the moment she looked at their available stock. The proprietor had looked up when she entered, but merely narrowed his eyes at her, not even uttering a greeting.

“Is this all you have? Not even a couple of extra cloaks? Perhaps some warm, sturdy boots?”

“We have some lovely summer outfits. And badminton rackets.” He replied in a gruff voice. His face was hidden underneath a green cowl and he didn’t even glance in her direction as he said it. He merely waved vaguely in the direction of the fuller section of the store that said ‘summer’.

She was getting just the tiniest bit upset. She was his queen, at the moment at least, surely they could scrounge up something better for her.

“What about food? Surely you must have some food I can buy?”

The man sighed and dropped a couple of boxes with arrow shaped cookies on the counter. They were clearly imported from Starling and she couldn’t help but sniff in disdain.

“Don’t you know who I am?”

“Oh, I know who you are, _Princess._ But this is my time off, so I’m only here to sell you stuff, not pry into your business.”

“What did you say?! I’m going to make you regret ever insulting me!”

She rushed forward, ready to smack some sense into the guy when she found herself face to face with an arrow.

“Did you just point a weapon at me?”

“Look, _Your Highness_ , either buy something or get out of my shop. I haven’t got time for this.”

“Fine.” She didn’t have time for this either. Once she got Len back she’d turn this entire shop and everyone in it into a nice golden statue. That would teach them to threaten her.

She grabbed the two cloaks and ugly boots, upset that they didn’t have anything a bit less out-dated, and threw them angrily onto the counter. Then she pointed towards the cookies and some bottles of water.

“I’ll have those too.” The bow and arrow had disappeared once more and the man was now directing a smile at her.

“A wise choice, all very good quality. That’ll be 223, please. No return policy.”

She patted her pockets and realised she didn’t actually have any money on her. She looked back at the man sheepishly.

“No money, no purchases.”

“I’ll pay you later. I’m the Princess, surely you can trust my word.”

“No money, no purchases.”

Lisa was going to tear out all her hair.

“Fine,” she snarled and grabbed the nearest worthless looking figurine.

~*~

Barry wasn’t sure he should’ve let Lisa enter the shop alone. She seemed to have quite the temper on her and he knew that in this particular shop that could cause… complications.

Cisco was trying to establish a connection with Doctor Wells through one of his inventions, but so far he hadn’t had much luck.

Suddenly loud noises were coming from inside the shop. A second later he was at the door, afraid of what would await him.

“You shot at me! You shot at ME! With an arrow, an actual arrow! Who even does that?”

Lisa was shouting in pure and utter rage at the man at the counter and Barry didn’t have to guess who that would be.

“You turned my statue gold.”

“I was trying to pay you. Now that ugly thing might actually be worth something.”

“I didn’t ask for you to turn my statue gold.” The man replied evenly while he nocked another arrow on his bow.

Barry decided to step in before the situation could escalate any further.

“Hi Oliver!”

“Barry? What are you doing here?” Oliver’s faced blossomed open in a beautiful smile and Barry hoped they could just get the stuff and be on their way.

“I’m helping Princess Lisa with something.” He figured Lisa might get upset if he mentioned the King was missing. Also Oliver might try to step in and then he could find out Leonard Snart was also Captain Cold and well that would be _bad_. For everyone involved.

“She doesn’t have any money,” Oliver said gruffly, glaring at Lisa again.

Barry could see Lisa prepare to start attacking again and quickly babbled over her threats.

“So how’s Felicity?”

“Oh she’s here. She and Diggle are in the sauna.” Oliver pointed to a glass door behind him and true to his word there was Felicity frantically waving at him, Diggle merely held up a hand.

“Hi Barry!”

“Hi Felicity!”

“Get on with it!” Lisa snarled and Barry couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes. She would have continued arguing for another hour if he’d left her alone. Or Oliver would’ve shot her, which would have pissed off Len, which again, _bad_.

Barry threw some money on the counter.

“Here you go. She’s right though, we really should get going.”

Oliver merely smiled in reply and gathered up the money, counting out Barry’s change.

“Thank you for your purchase. Do come again.”

Lisa snarled something that sounded like never, and stormed out of the shop. Barry merely shrugged his shoulders, gave another wave to Felicity and Diggle and followed her outside.

~*~

Len was sitting in his palace, pondering what he should do next. He really couldn’t go back to Central now, not even in secret. What if he hurt Lisa? With his powers this much out of control no one would be safe from him.

He decided to see if he could create a couple of monsters out of ice to stand guard at his gate. He started out small, a tiny creature that barely came up to his knee. It actually looked rather cute instead of menacing and he was sure Lisa would have loved it.

He bent down to give it a closer look. They would obviously need to be bigger, more teeth, perhaps also some weaponry. It reminded him a bit of a puppy and the more he thought about the closer it started to resemble a tiny Arctic fox.

He almost screamed when suddenly his face was touched by something wet and freezing. He’d fallen back into the snow, his hands breaking his fall. He looked on with huge eyes as the pup bounded over to him and started head-butting his hand, asking to be pet. He started petting it unconsciously, instead looking disconcertedly at his other hand as if he’d never seen it before. He could make things come alive now? How powerful did he become? What the hell had happened to him? This was some godlike shit. No one should be allowed near him for now. Even pulling heists would have to wait.

Shaking at just the implications of what this kind of power could mean he started creating with renewed purpose. This time they would be larger, about thirty feet tall, sharp teeth, hands like boulders and huge axes they could slam down in front of anyone trying to pass the gates. Their purpose was mostly to scare, but they could kill if they had to. He looked up at them and smirked, they would definitely give anyone who saw them _chills_.

He then proceeded to make a sleigh, the little fox yapping as it darted around him. He could use some companionship if he was planning to stay here for a lot longer. He would go to a warehouse a couple of miles away and bring back enough supplies to last him at least a month. Luxuries would have to wait until he could be trusted not to turn everything he touched into ice.

~*~

Wolves! They were being chased by wolves! Barry couldn’t believe what was happening. His powers were barely cooperating, the princess seemed to get more frustrated the longer it took them to track down her brother, Cisco started fumbling whatever he was holding whenever Lisa came too close and now they were being chased my wolves.

He punched one that came to close in the mouth and was about to duck out of the way from another one jumping at his jugular, when the wolf turned to gold in front of his eyes and fell like a statue into the snow. Lisa then moved from wolf to wolf until they were surrounded by a couple of very scary looking golden statues.

Cisco was looking at her with hearts in his eyes and even Barry had to admit he was impressed. Apparently Len wasn’t their only royal with powers.

“That was awesome!” Cisco yelled out and Barry couldn’t help but laugh because yeah it kind of was.

After a while he looked down at the wolves and frowned.

“Are they dead?”

Lisa laughed and shook her head at him.

“I didn’t use too much of my power, they should return to normal in a few hours. I could make it permanent, but they were just hungry and I’m not cruel.”

Barry nodded, satisfied with her answer. Then he looked around at where they were, they had gotten a bit off-track, but they were a lot closer to the likeliest places for Len to be hiding out.

He looked towards the mountains and saw something glistening in the distance.

“Think that could be him?”

Lisa turned around in excitement. A wide smile bloomed on her face. It was unlike any emotion he’d seen her shown before, and he realised how beautiful she really was. Cisco was completely mesmerised and hadn’t even turned to look at the mountain yet.

“Lenny.” She sighed in happiness and started moving towards the mountain, not even looking if Barry and Cisco were following.

~*~

They had walked for about an hour when a huge castle made of ice doomed up in front of them. Well, no one would ever accuse Captain Cold of being subtle. It was rather beautiful though, if not a bit scary what with all the protruding icicles and menacingly towering statues next to the gate.

It didn’t seem like Cold really wanted any visitors, not that Lisa seemed to care. She just strolled up towards the gate as if she also owned this castle. Before she could set a foot over the threshold however, the statues moved and two heavy axes landed a few centimetres from her toes.

They all stumbled back in shock.

“Barry, you never told me Captain Cold could make living monsters out of ice.”

“That’s because he couldn’t,” Lisa replied before Barry had the chance to. She was biting her lips in worry. Barry understood, if Captain Cold had this kind of power now, there was no telling what could happen. They might really be out of their depth.

“Maybe I should have brought Mick after all.” She was mumbling to herself now, looking up at the statues in indecision. Barry gingerly put his hand on her shoulder, expecting her to shrug it off, but instead she seemed to lean into the comfort.

Cisco came back from the other side of the mountain.

“There doesn’t seem to be another way in. It’s past the monsters and through the door or finding a way to fly. Now if we were back at the lab I could probably build us something to fly up with. Or we could always ask Firestorm to come back early.”

Cisco suggested tentatively but obviously also reluctantly. They both knew how much Ronnie and Caitlin deserved this vacation. Too much had kept them apart before already. They should be allowed a break from it all.

“No,” Barry replied, “Not unless we really can’t find another way.”

“Yeah, okay, yeah.”

Lisa didn’t seem to be paying them much attention, instead she seemed to have gathered her resolve, because she started stalking forwards to the giant monster.

“Hey, you!” The monster pointed at itself as if to ask ‘who me?’, which was frankly ridiculous and Barry couldn’t help but let out an involuntary snort. It seemed that while Captain Cold could create monsters now, he couldn’t help but make them as ridiculous as he himself liked to be.

“Yes, you. Do you know who I am? I am the Queen of this Kingdom. Therefore any palace in this Kingdom rightfully belongs to me. If Lenny doesn’t like that, then he better come tell me in person that he wants his throne back. Otherwise I’m going in.”

She made to move forward, but while the two monsters were looking at each other in confusion, they did not move their axes to let her pass. Barry could see the moment Lisa had enough. Her entire face turned red and she took a deep breath. Then she started screaming.

“LEONARD SNART, I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT I WILL TURN YOUR ENTIRE COLLECTION GOLDEN; EVERY SINGLE TROPHY YOU HAVE KEPT WILL BE GOLDEN! AFTER THAT I WILL START IN ON YOUR PARKA COLLECTION! DON’T THINK I WON’T!”

“Really, sis, must you insist on shouting so loud?”


End file.
